


Enveloped

by shakespeareishq



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Autofellatio, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareishq/pseuds/shakespeareishq
Summary: Ronan turns the tables on Adam during a scene, but Adam's not complaining.(Alternately: Ronan Lynch can definitely suck his own dick and Adam Parrish feels some type of way about that)





	Enveloped

**Author's Note:**

> This is PURELY self indulgent porn that...that came to me when I was watching porn ok listen I'm trash
> 
> shoutout to Jay for the quick read through. Also this is vaguely post series and everyone is well over 18 so don't @ me

“I dunno if you’ve been good enough for a blowjob babe.”

“ _P_ _lease,_ ” Ronan whines from his position on the bed, trussed up like a turkey with all the new rope they’d bought last week. He squirms in his bonds for added effect and, damn him, it _almost_ works.  
  
Adam’s had a lot of experience by now with Ronan’s begging though, and he’s not about to give up the game that easily.

“Hmmm. No, I don’t think you have been. You ate the last poptarts and didn’t buy new ones. You also--and this is key--forgot to do the dishes. Again.”

“Fuckin hate dishes Adam.” He draws out the M in Adam’s name in a good approximation of how he sounds when Adam fucks him. His Ronan is so very clever, but it’s not going to work on Adam today.

“I know you do. That’s why I make you do them. It builds character.” He leans down and blows cool air over Ronan’s cock just to be an asshole. In truth, he also hates dishes, and Ronan loves Suffering, so it all works out. And he does suffer so very beautifully…

“Fuck!”

“No, not that either. I’m afraid since you can’t suck it yourself you’re just gonna have to go without.”  
  
Ronan’s eyes open from their half-lidded sex haze. “I can though.”

“What.” Adam doesn’t know what he heard but it definitely wasn’t his boyfriend saying he could--

“You heard me.”

Ronan is looking distinctly less distressed by the minute whereas Adam feels like his world has just turned upside down.

“Time-out.” Adam says at last, pausing the scene. He doesn’t know why he bothered; the scene is clearly over. His concentration is in shambles just thinking about the image of...of. Like there’s just no _way_.

Ronan is actively grinning now. He’s won the upper hand despite being immobile and Adam takes a second to be impressed about that.  
  
“I mean, I haven’t done it in a long-ass time, but untie me and we can see if I still got it.”  
  
Adam has never obeyed an order faster.

Really, they just get his wrists and ankles free, the complicated knots Adam had lovingly tied over Ronan’s torso Ronan had said were ok to leave. “I don’t think they’ll get in the way.” Ronan scoots back on the bed, and then he does a tricky little maneuver that puts his legs over his head, cock pointed towards his open waiting mouth. Sure enough, his cock is big enough and Ronan is flexible enough that he’s practically kissing it.

He licks the tip.  Adam can barely think he’s so turned on. He’s still fully clothed because that was part of the scene, but he hurries now to get his pants off and his hand shoved in his boxers. They were the nice ones Ronan had gotten him for Christmas and he was already going to have them ruined before New Year’s but fuck it. This is bar none the hottest thing he’s ever witnessed.

“Go,” Adam has to swallow before he can get the sentence out. “Go on.”

Ronan looks positively shark-like now, as he tips his head back to look at Adam. “What’s that sweetheart?”

“ _Please._ ”  
  
“Promise to do the dishes and I’ll come in my mouth.”  
  
“Oh god, anything Ronan just--just…keep going.”

Ronan does.

He can’t get it deep, only a couple of inches, but he moans like a whore and sucks for all he’s worth, giving Adam the best show he can. He runs his tongue around the head and points it to stick in his slit. He pulls his balls up as far as they’ll go so he can lick them too--this move in particular causes a bolt of lust to go through Adam and a fat glob of precome to ooze out of his own cock. He swipes through it with his fingers and spreads it on the head of Ronan’s cock for him to suck clean. This is completely Ronan’s scene now, but he indulges Adam and dutifully licks the mess away until his cock is shiny and pink again, head taut with blood from how much Ronan is also turned on.

  
“What does it feel like?”

It’s a welcome break from holding his head and legs at what must be an uncomfortable angle, so Ronan lies flat and answers. “It’s an instant feedback loop. I don’t have to guess if I’m liking what I’m doing, because I can do exactly what I like. Also it was a good release when I was 14 and a strong breeze was enough to get me hard.”

Adam snorts at that. “I can imagine.”  


“There’s a guy on pornhub who can deepthroat himself, remind me to show you later.”

Adam blinks. “How have we never watched porn together?”  
  
“Because you’re usually all the porn I need sweetheart,” Ronan says, with more than a little swagger in the words. He’s been slowly stroking himself during this interlude, and he speeds up while watching Adam stroke _him_ self as if to prove it.

“Are you good to keep going?” Adam asks after another minute, mesmerized as he always is by the sight of Ronan just touching himself, of Ronan pleasured.

“Yeah. I’m probably gonna come soon, is that ok?”  
  
“Anytime you want babe, go ahead.”

Ronan nods, and then he swings his legs back up over his head. He doesn’t waste any time getting his cock back in his mouth, now focusing on sucking in earnest rather than than showing off. He gets his hand working in tandem with his mouth, and it’s only another few minutes of licking and sucking before he lets his cock slip from his mouth with a pop and starts really jacking himself. Adam realizes that Ronan’s about to give himself a facial mere moments before he does it, holding his mouth open and closing his eyes as he comes all over his face and tongue.

  
It’s fucking stunning.

What’s more stunning, at least to Adam, is the fact that as soon as the last spurt of come leaves Ronan, he relaxes his position and rolls over to take _Adam_ in his mouth. Adam who doesn’t last half a minute with Ronan hot and wet around him, Ronan’s come getting on Adam’s stomach from where it’s on the bridge of his nose, Ronan who just came in his own mouth. Ronan who swallows Adam’s come like it’s his favorite treat in the whole world, and maybe it is who knows. Adam’s too blissed out to think about it.

He leans against the wall for a moment, needing the support, while Ronan grabs the towel they’d put down and wipes his face. They need to get the ropes off Ronan still, but turns out Adam only needs to help as far as instructing Ronan which end goes under--no no over that way, sorry--the other one, and Ronan does the rest. He’s got lovely red lines criss-crossing his body and Adam reaches out to admire his handiwork with fingertips and then lips.  
  
Ronan kisses him then, the first since they’d started the abandoned scene. He tastes like jizz which they both know Adam hates (“spitters are quitters sweetheart” “then I guess I’m a quitter babe”), but Adam deals with it because Ronan just _came in his own mouth and Adam got to watch Jesus Christ_ .  
  
Once they part Adam can tell Ronan’s at the point of post-orgasmic that normally Adam would take over before the poor thing fell asleep, but Adam isn’t sure he could stand to get to the bathroom right now, so they might just have to sleep in their own filth.

It was worth it, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm rootingformephistopheles over on tumblr if you wanna come say hi! :)


End file.
